


"You Finally Came Home To Me."

by stripper_armin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I needed closure, M/M, Superanatural, Supernatural - Freeform, T&S part two??, Twist and Shout, castiel - Freeform, castiel novak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripper_armin/pseuds/stripper_armin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I told you I'd see you soon."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You Finally Came Home To Me."

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



> I really needed closure after I read Twist and Shout so here we go.

For Dean, dying was painless. He hadn't died in a tragic way, no, he had gone easy. Lived till he was 79 before he passed away in his sleep. But, Dean liked to think that if he had gone in a much more tragic way, that it wouldn't have been any different. Because Dean had decided a long time ago, during the war, maybe, maybe after Castiel died, that he was okay with dying. He accepted it. Because he knew he'd be going home. To Cas.

And Dean knew he was home when he opened up his eyes and looked around, suddenly very aware of the warm sand beneath his bare feet. The air was cool, a slight breeze blowing his hair back and carrying the smell of the ocean straight to his nose. Ah. He turned a little to see an endless expanse of blue water. The island.

He turned again, and he felt his heart beat quicken at the sight of that two story house he had thought so much about, that Cas had talked so much about after their trip to the beach. It took Dean about five minutes to get to the house (but it felt like a lifetime), his eyes never leaving the tall, white house that stood out immensely amongst the green trees surrounding it. He felt a smile take over his face when he finally glanced around and saw the white picket fence. 

But, all of that become... Not pointless, just a lot less important when he heard the sound of Castiel's record player seeping through the windows and the door that was left open.

_Cas. That was Castiel's music._

Dean wasted no time in shoving open the gate and jogging up to the porch, taking two steps at a time. Cas was here. He was here and Dean was finally gonna see him. He was finally gonna be able to hold the love of his life in his arms and spend the rest of forever with him. They wouldn't have to worry about being seen by anyone. Wouldn't have to worry about getting sick or dying (because they were already dead) or anything. Not anymore because this was their heaven. And theirs alone. 

Dean's heart was racing when he finally made it inside, emerald green eyes darting around wildly as he searched for Cas. Everything smelled like him. Everything reminded him of Cas. This was how Castiel talked about decorating their house. Nothing fancy. Nothing tacky. 

_This was their home._

"Cas? Cas, I'm home," Dean called out, voice surprisingly calm.

And then he heard the sound of bare feet hitting the wood floor and he immediately went to meet them, his breath nearly being knocked out of him as someone crashes into him.

_Cas._

Dean pulled away to look at him. To take in All the messy black hair, crooked glasses and blue eyes, the sight was what actually managed to knocked the breath out of him. Dean instantly pulled him into a hug, burying his nose in his hair and breathing in his sweet scent. God, he missed that. He missed him and the sound of his voice that was currently sobbing Dean's name breathlessly over and over and over again like it was a song.

He was so lost with just being in Castiel's presence that he hadn't even realized he was crying until Castiel looked up at him and smiled softly, his hands reaching up so he could brush away the tears that were spilling down Dean's cheek and he instantly turned to kiss the palm of Cas' hand before he closed his eyes and leaned his head into Cas' touch, his wrist held gingerly in his hand.

_'Don't cry.... I'm so happy... Don't cry... I don't want you to cry....'_

"You finally came home to me..." He heard Cas whisper breathlessly, his voice still just as rough as he remembered; like he hadn't slept in days. Dean just grunts softly in reply, nuzzling his nose against Castiel's, then burying his head in his neck. He felt Cas chuckle, the sound rumbling in his chest as he carded his fingers through Dean's hair, earning him a soft hum in response.

"I missed you," He murmurs against Dean's ear, Cas' arms wrapped tight around him. Somehow, they had ended up in the middle of the living room kneeling on the ground in a big tangle of arms and legs. The simple statement made Dean's stomach twist.

"I know.... I know, I'm sorry, Cas. I'm so sorry," Dean responds, voice hoarse from the crying. Castiel shook his head and leaned down to kiss Dean's forehead softly. "Don't apologize. We're home. We're finally together," Castiel responds, lightly ghosting his fingers down Dean's spine, causing the other to shudder at the gentle action.

Dean decided it was best not to argue; letting himself enjoy the warmth of Cas and just his presence. 'Cause he was right; They were home, _together_ and nothing was going to change that. 

Cas tugged Dean to his feet and offered a kind, loving smile that wrinkled the corners of his eyes.

"Let's go outside. Enjoy the sun," Cas suggests, lacing his fingers with Dean's as he pulled him outside, past the fence and onto the edge of the water. They walked for a long time, not needing to talk to each other, letting the cold water lap at their feet each time it came forward and retreated. At some point they stopped, foreheads pressed together. Castiel's arms wrapped tightly around Dean's neck and Dean's snaked around Cas' waist, bodies flushed against one another's.

Finally, Castiel stood on his toes to press a kiss against Dean's forehead. 

"I love you."

_Crash._

He instantly tensed. He knew how this went.

Cas traveled lowered and cupped his jaw, brushing his lips against Dean's.

"I love you."

_Crash._

Dean's jaw clenched.

"I love-" 

Castiel isn't able to finish because Dean's lips are on his, his arms tight around his frame as he pulls Cas into an urgent and passionate kiss that leaves them both breathless and smiling.

"I know."

Cas chuckled and shook his head, nodding towards the house. Their house. Dean grinned as they walked up the porch, Elvis playing loudly from the record player. Of course. Why wasn't he surprised?

Castiel noticed the grin on Dean's face and bumped into him as they made their way into the living room and laid out on the couch, tangling their limbs together. 

"Why so smiley?" Cas asks as he peers up at Dean with bright blue eyes, cheek still pressed against Dean's chest. 

Dean shook his head. "No reason," he chuckles. "But I can dig Elvis."


End file.
